Radio receivers are well known in the art. Such receivers function to receive broadcast RF signals. Receivers typically include a tuning mechanism that can select a particular broadcast signal of interest, which can then be demodulated by the radio to yield an audible information signal.
When tuning to a broadcast station of interest, the receiver will typically respond to between channel signals of various kinds that result in a variety of annoying audible noises. A need exists for a way to reduce interstation noise output while tuning such a radio.